Thomas 2 - Comparison Graphics and Cutscenes and Sing Along - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
These are the comparison graphics, cutscenes, and music video of Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Moments, Comparison Graphics, and Music Video For Cutscene 1 *(Later, somewhere closer to the sea... A voice, which is James's, begins in a weary voice) *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. They've enslaved our people and filled your world with monsters. Now that they've got you too, we will soon be too weak. Devious Diesel has exploded the heart of the world into 1000 lums. The energy has now scattered everywhere. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured. (Devious Diesel laughs evilly) Please, Thomas, you must help us! We'll be your friends! We're getting too weak! It will soon be too late! You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *(This film is called Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Nintendo 64 as the shots goes to the prison ship) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Prison Ship of the Pirates, Commander: The Admiral Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 22,341. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas, I will send you some help. *(The shot goes into the prison ship) *Narrator: Inside the prison ship, a shadow, who was a friend of Thomas, walked in to see what was going on. It was Edward, Thomas's good friend. The strange part that he saw was that some sinister men were herding frightened slaves into crates. Some of them, that were clothing, were crying for their mothers, because they were frightened engines. (The slaves are crying for their parents and braying) As he went inside, Edward found Thomas, all alone and upset. *Edward: (opens the door, goes inside, and shuts it behind him) Thomas? *Thomas: Edward, my friend! *Edward: Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: (frowns) Not really... I feel too weak and my powers have dissapeared. (Edward feels sorry) You know, Thomas? I think this is going to be the end... *Edward: No, Thomas. it's not the end, I've brought a good gift from Emily the Emerald Engine. *Thomas: You do?! Really?! (gulps) A silver lum! Incredible! (smiles) I can feel its energy building up in me. Edward, we're saved! Now I can shoot with my fist again. (the lums energy builds up in Thomas and restores him all of his powers) Yeeess! (notices a blocked door) Let's go see Emily! She'll give me all of my powers back. (the whistle blows again) For Cutscene 2 *Edward: Um, well, okay, then-- go ahead! Use your magic fist to break the door down. (Thomas shoots the door) *Narrator: After Edward gave him a silver lum, Thomas broke the door down with his fist. But when the two started sliding down a slippery slope, they bumped into each other and fell into seperate places. (A Wilhelm scream is heard from Thomas, then a Goofy holler is heard when he and Edward fall down) *Merlock: You're doomed Thomas... (sinister laugh) *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. *Narrator: (Thomas crashes to the ground and pulls himself back up) After having a great fall, just like Edward, Thomas looked around and called for his friend, but didn't get answer and met a helicopter standing right next to him. For Cutscene 3 *Percy: Yaaayy! *Stanley: Daddy's saved Thomas! *Stepney: Where's daddy? *Sunshine: Not daddy Edward? *Ten Cents: No daddy Edward? *Digby: We want our daddy! (Foduck cries in his Chris Crocker's voice) *Thomas: There, there, kiddies, don't worry. I promise I will bring your father back. Now first, I must go and find Emily. She loves to hang out around here. Have you seen her? What?! *Whiff: The mean old pirates took Emily over there! (Thomas walks over to the area, but finds an old cage for some people crying for help, and shoots it) For Cutscene 4 *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub. *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on the ship. *Devious Diesel: You failed me again. I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava! Meanwhile, I'll have to handle this little problem myself. Prepare the Grolgoth! I know how to lure Thomas to me. For Cutscene 5 *Devious Diesel: Identify target! (tries to shoot Edward, but sees Thomas first) *Thomas: Leave me alone! *Devious Diesel: Huh? (fires his shot at Thomas, who clings onto Edward, who drops his green lightsaber) *Thomas: (climbs up and grabs his pistol) Are you okay, Edward? *Edward: I'll be fine. Now go. *(Thomas's blue lightsaber leaped into his hand, but as he swings it at Diesel, his red weapon stops the blow. Thomas and Diesel's shining blades swing and clash time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashes Diesel, driving the diesel to his knees. *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you! (tries to hit Thomas, but misses and falls into the pit, just as Edward's lightsaber leaps into Thomas's hand. Thomas grabs Edward's green lightsaber, then springs it to life, and slashes at Diesel, whose blade barely carries the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashes Diesel, driving him to his knees. With a final blow, he seperates the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires) *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas. I'm here. Bravo, Thomas, you are sensational! Diesel is nearly beaten! Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped! On land, James has defeated all the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel and our victory will be completed. For Cutscene 6 *Thomas: QUIET! I absolutely must see Emily, do you know where she is? *Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Dash: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. *Ben: Now, Douglas, you tell him. *Douglas: Um, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her away in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you must go through the hall of doors. It is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only we know how to get there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them, and now prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and makes a magic spiral door) *Thomas: Uh, okay, okay, I'll go. But here goes nothing. Cannonball! (dives into the portal and vanishes) For Cutscene 7 *Thomas: Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. *Thomas: The four masks? *Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! Thomas, you are our only hope, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) *Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! *Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. For Cutscene 8 *George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) For Cutscene 9 *Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. For Cutscene 10 *Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. *Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. For Cutscene 11 *James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. For Cutscene 12 *Narrator: Devious Diesel had recived a special guest... *General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! *General: So you won't regret it, eh? *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! *General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. For Cutscene 13 *(the title says 'Andrew Smith Studios Presents 'There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away Music Video'. The song begins to play as Tillie sneaks quietly away with donkey ears and a tail without getting noticed when the whistling begins) *Male Singer: There once was an engine who ran away (Tillie, now scared, screams. She looks up) Just up and went, and ran away, ran away. (Tillie gulps nervously) Stacked up her tender and headed on the move. *Tillie, Male Singer, and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie blows her whistles and flees. Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Children: She overheard the wicked diesel saying, (Tillie drips a tear) she was heading for the scrap yard. (bell rings as Diesel laughs again) *Male Singer: She didn't want to wait for the fateful day. (Tillie drips a tear) *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie's wheels spin) *Children: She huffed and she puffed, Her wheels start to turn, (Tillie's firebox burns) She chuffed and she chuffed, Her little firebox lit (Tillie jumps on a steam engine and opens the throttle) She slipped her brake, let her whistle fly. (Tillie blows the whistle as a guard blows the whistle) *Male Singer and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie runs away) And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away *Male Singer: She didn't feel part of the railway *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie flees toward a hiding place to hide) *Tillie: Oh, what can I do about escaping the evil diesels? (the tugboats are fast asleep as a bell rings) *Children: (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand look worried. Emily looks embaressed. Edward looks upset. Molly cries) But when the other engines heard she'd gone, They were so sad, Cause they knew where she had gone missing, No matter what Diesel had to say (Diesel laughs evilly) So Andrew Smith has a final say. *Male Singer: So he thought and he thought *Andrew Smith: Where could she be, could she be? *Children: (Thomas climbs up Gordon's hill) The others searched high, (Emily searches along the lake) The others searched low, (Bill and Ben puff through a tunnel) Where had she gone, where did she go? *Andrew Smith: We've got to bring the little blue engine home. *Male Singer: (Donald and Douglas search through the mountains, Duncan searches through the countryside, Percy collects some coal cars and leaves the coaling plant, and James sighs to himself) So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, And up and down, No matter where they searched, No-one seemed to know *Male Singer and Chorus: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? (Thomas puffs along the hiding place to find Tillie) Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, And all alone. *Thomas: I told you you were needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who? Me? Really?! *Thomas: Yes, you, you silly engine! *Male Singer and Children: Cause she's the pride of the railway! *Tillie: Yeah! *Male Singer: So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels start to turn, *Male Singer and Children: (Tillie's firebox burns) She chuffed and she chuffed, Her little firebox lit (Tillie jumps back onto the steam engine and opens the throttle) *Male Singer: She slipped her brake, and she was on her way! *Male Singer, Tillie, and Children: Toot toot! Hip, hip, hooray! (Tillie blows her whistle as the guard blows his whistle. Tillie puffs back home and blows her whistle) *Male Singer and Children: Now the little blue engine's heading home, To toots some cheers and some whistle blows, Cause now she's the pride of the railway! *Rosie: Look, everybody! *Stepney, Duck, Oliver, Bill, Ben, and Henry: Hooray! (Toby laughs with delight) *Male Singer and Children: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie blows her whistle loudly) *(the title ends and shows 'This video in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team is inspired by FantasyFilms2013.') Category:UbiSoftFan94